


So... It's a date?

by Anime_weeb



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, M/M, nagisa is an innocent boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: Nagisa and Karma lead very dIfFeReNt lives.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	So... It's a date?

**Author's Note:**

> How I imagine Karma and Nagisa first met.

Nagisa Shiota was currently sitting outside the principal's office. Why? Well, it was because he was wondering if it would be ok for him to skip tomorrow's classes so that he could run through the lights and sound for this weeks presentation. Next to him, was a boy with red hair and piercing yellow eyes. Nagisa was unsettled to say the least, but not because of the blood on the boys uniform (even though that in its self sent a lot of red flags in his mind) but because of the wide, almost demonic, grin on his face. 'It would probably be best to ignore him' Nagisa thought.

"What are you here for?" the bloody boy asked, making Nagisa jump in surprise. Guess ignoring him was out the window.

"U-um, I'm just here to ask if I can skip tomorrow's classes so that I can run through the sound and lighting for this weeks presentation... What are you here for?". Nagisa almost didn't want to ask, the blood on his shirt saying enough, but thought that he might as well keep the conversation going, even if the boy next to him could be a potential murderer.

"Oh... I stabbed Haru with a screwdriver" He said nonchalantly, as if stabbing someone in general was an everyday task.

Nagisa turned as white as a sheet. "A-as in Haru Takizawa, from c-class B?"

"That's the one".

Nagisa didn't know what to say. Well, atleast he knew where the blood came from. He started twirling a strand of his long hair, something he did out of habit when he was nervous. Was Haru ok? He wasn't really friends with the guy, but knew him well enough to be concerned for his wellbeing. The redhead was looking at him now, as if expecting a respnose, so the blue eyed male cleared his throat and got ready to blurt out the first thing that came into his head.

"We both live very different lives" Nagisa eventually said.

"Yes indeed..."

The two sat in silence before the boy spoke again.

"Wanna go out for a bite?"

It happened so quickly. One minute they were talking about why they were in the situation they were in, to the mysterious boy asking Nagisa on, what he would assume, a date!

As if reading his mind, The boy quickly assured the blunette that it was not a date. Nagisa, for reasons unknown to him, had agreed, and that is how he found himself walking down the street to the Wacdonalds that was around the corner with Karma (he had learnt his name when the principal called him into his office), said boy chatting excitably about the sonic ninja movie that was going to be released in a couple months.

Nagisa sighed to himself, he was going to regret this, wasn't he? Well, he was curious to see where this unusual new friendship would go, and deciding that he was willing to try.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
